1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printing device and a printing system.
2. Related Art
Systems that print receipts using a printer connected to a computer are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2009-187078, and JP-A-2012-123597. The system disclosed in JP-A-2012-123597 has a printer that prints receipts and a printer that prints coupons, and prints receipts and coupons using plural printers.
Some printers acquire and process text data as the data to be printed from a computer or other external device, some printers acquire and process graphic data (image data) as the data to be printed, and the printing system is generally configured using a printer with specifications matching the application. However, when a printer is added or replaced in order to provide expanded functionality in a system using such printers, the type of data used by the printer must be considered, and the number of printers and their application are limited.